


every day6

by tseri



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Day6 - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tseri/pseuds/tseri
Summary: a collection of day6 drabbles.





	1. horror, just right! (reader x young k)

“What if she came to your house tonight?”

“No, Brian. I’m not listening to you.” You keep your eyes focused on the phone in your hands.

“In the legend, it says she-”

“I’m not listening!”

Tonight had been another one of your movies nights with Brian. It was Brian’s turn to pick, and unluckily for you, he picked a horror movie.

_“I heard this one was super scary.”_

Brian was right, in your case at least. Your head sinks lower and lower into your sheets until your face is pressed against your phone screen. You know it was all just stories, but for some reason you can’t quell the uneasiness in your gut. Despite all your efforts to ignore Brian, he can tell you’re nervous, and of course, he takes this opportunity to scare you even more.

“What was that noise?”

Your heart jumps, and you instinctively move closer to Brian, trying to hide behind his body. You bite your lip and peek over his shoulder to look at the door.

Brian (unsuccessfully) tries to hide the grin on his face. He brings his face closer to yours, and you can’t tell if your heart is racing from the stupid movie or from his stupid face. He watches your expression with a fixed gaze and lowers his voice to a whisper. “Maybe she’s already in your house, Y/N.”

You shove his face away.  _Definitely the stupid movie._ “Don’t joke about that!”

Brian sits up, eyes wide. “Hey, be careful! What if she hears you?”

“Brian, I’ll seriously kick you out if-”

There’s a  _thump_  near the window, and you scream.

For a few moments, you can only hear your heart pounding in your ears. The muscles in your body tense, your shoulders reaching to your ears and your hands clutching onto Brian’s shirt. He chuckles, and you feel the vibrations right next to your ear. Anger flares up in you when you realize what he’s doing.

“Stoppp,” you whine. But you can still feel him shaking. “Stop laughing!” You hit his chest and pout. “I’m scared.”

“Ahhh. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he repeats. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and squeezes. “I’ll stop now.”

You let out a sigh, and your muscles finally relax. That is, until you realize just how close you are to Brian. You blink slowly, and your face heats up when you notice your close proximity. It suddenly feels like electricity is coursing through your veins, and you don’t know what to do, so you just squeeze your eyes shut and dig your face even deeper into his chest.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so much fun to tease you.”

“Don’t do that again.”

“Hm? Why not? I might get to hold you like this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello!
> 
> i know this must seem like a really long note, but dw it's just for this first chapter.
> 
> this will just be a place for all my short drabbles. i started out writing on tumblr, so i already have some drabbles written up, but i wanted to post them on ao3 so i could share them with more people (and in case i accidentally delete a story again ;__; although i'll have my works on 3 platforms already so i hope that's not the case).
> 
> anyway! i'll start out posting the drabbles (1 each day) i've already finished from my tumblr (which is day69), until i run out, and i'll start posting them at the same time.
> 
> also: feel free to send me drabble requests! they can be sent through either my tumblr or here on ao3.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. you can't tuna fish (reader x dowoon)

The first day was warm and humid. Even though the sun was long gone, your clothes still stuck to your body. All that was on your mind was taking a nice, cold shower, so when you finally reached your front door, you almost missed the can of tuna that had been licked clean. A small smile appeared on your face. You figured it must have one of the children in the neighborhood again. The other day you had overheard them arguing about whether your cat would prefer strawberry or banana milk; you were thankful one of the older kids suggested tuna instead.

You disposed of the can without a second thought and took your well-deserved shower.

On the third day, you began to wonder why you hadn’t seen even a trace of the children.

“ _What if they’re scare of me?_ ” you thought. Hoping to chance that, you invited them over. The younger twins were fascinated with her, mimicking her movements and dangling items in her view, which gave you an opportunity to speak to the older girls.

“I invited you all over after I saw the food you’ve been leaving for her.”

The two exchanged looks before one responded, “What do you mean?”

Your smile only grew wider, finding their little act quite adorable. “You don’t have to be shy! I know you’ve been playing with her while I’m gone. She really likes the tuna you’ve been feeding her.”

Again, the two girls look to each other for help. “Um… I’m sorry,” the same girl apologizes, “but we haven’t done any of that.”

You stared at her for a moment, going over her words in your head. “Oh. I see…” Soon she and the other kids bid you farewell (”You’re welcome any time,” you had told them), and you were left to wonder who else it could possibly be.

After the eighth day, the culprit still had yet to be found. The thought of installing cameras had crossed your mind more than once, but you didn’t see the point in catching an innocent person.

” _Is it a crime to love my cat?_ ” you had thought.

Two days later though, you had already stopped worrying about the mysterious cat lover. The cans of tuna had become part of your (and your cat’s) routine. You decided it was not an issue, so you left the person unbothered.

The fourteenth day was the last day. When you were dismissed from work early. the sun was still peeking over the horizon. You already had your phone against your ear, waiting for your friend to pick up so you could invite them over for a lazy day in. However, when you turned the corner onto your street, took six steps, and met the eyes of a man  _holding a can of tuna_ , you froze.

Your phone beeped, signaling your friend had finally answered, but you mumbled a simple, “I’ll call you later,” and hung up. You and the man stood still, eyes remaining blank and glued to each other’s. He was tall, but you could tell he was not much older than you. (And the fact that the huge sweater he was in definitely made him look like a giant five year old.)

A soft purr broke your eye contact. You both looked down to see your cat rubbing itself against the man’s leg, and you gasped when you finally put the pieces together.

“I-It’s you!” you shouted, a finger pointed in his face.

“Who? M-M-Me?” he shakily answered. Such a deep voice doesn’t match him at all, you think.

“Yes, you!”  
  
“W-What did I do?” his pupils dart to the side, and anyone could tell he was lying.

“Don’t act like you don’t know! You’re the one who’s been feeding my cat!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he huffed.

Your face is serious for a moment but you burst out laughing when he scoffs and tries to push through and escape.

“Wait, wait!” you caught his sleeve and quickly apologized for laughing. “You know, you can stick around if you want. I don’t mind,” you offer.

He refused to make eye contact with you, but he mumbled, “Fine,” and lowered himself to your cat’s level. You watched as a smile appeared on his face when your cat rubbed her head against his hand.

Your shoes crinkled when you squatted down next him, knees almost touching. “She must really like you,” you tilted your head at him. “Does she know your name?”

“I don’t think so.”

You bumped him with your shoulder. “You know, it’s polite to introduce yourself when you first meet someone.”

“Well, she can’t talk so I don’t think-” he stopped, and his ears turned red. “Oh.”

You let out an airy laugh, and smiled at him. “My name’s Y/N. And you?”

He felt his cheeks turn hot. He can feel your eyes on him, waiting for a response, but he just can’t meet them. With his eyes turned downward, he musters up the courage to say something.

“I’m Yoon Dowoon.”


	3. sick day (reader x dowoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by dog9o: can you do a dowoon scenario where your sick and he’s trying to take care of you and he’s not really sure how to, and it’s just really fluffy please

The sound of clattering pots and pans comes from the kitchen, followed by a high-pitched yelp. Your eyes dart to the kitchen, and you try to sit up to get a view, but your body thinks otherwise. All you can do is sigh when you start hearing him swear. Suddenly you want to take back Dowoon’s offer of making dinner for you.

“Dowoon, are you sure about this?” you call from the living room couch. He had insisted you stay in bed, but you refused. At least from here, you could keep an eye on him. (”Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” you had thought.)

Dowoon appears next to you, hair looking disheveled with a pot in his left hand, a compress under his arm, and a cup of tea in his right.

“Yes!” he exclaims, setting the cup on the table and adjusting your blankets. “Now here’s some tea and a compress for your head, so please just let me take care of you.” He gives you cheesy smiles before he dashes back to the kitchen.

You sit up to take the mug of tea in your hands, and you laugh at his choice of cupware. The white cat ears stick out on top, going just over the rim of the mug. Out of all the things in your kitchen, of course he would pick this one.

By the time Dowoon finishes cooking, you are passed out on the couch. If you could see yourself now, you’d wonder what kind of person could fall in love with this sweaty, droopy-eyed, snot-nosed…  _thing_?(Yes, the current situation definitely calls for a  _thing._ )

Yet, Dowoon is still here, sitting across from you in a wooden chair he stole from your kitchen. The hot soup he made sits on the coffee table atop a coaster with a cartoon of your favorite animal, the one he had given you as your secret Santa. It’s been four years since then, but he still remembers how his heart nearly exploded when he drew your name from the hat. (Not that he could forget the feeling; he still gets it even now.)

His eyes eventually start to get heavy. He shakes himself awake, telling himself he needs to keep an eye on you. However, in the end sleep wins out. His eyes fall shut, and he falls asleep thinking about how nice it would be to wake up to your sleeping face everyday.


	4. on top of the world (reader x wonpil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by httpsung: I’d like to request a drabble or one-shot of you misunderstanding your friend Wonpil’s feelings. Like you end up confessing to him but he’s actually in love with your best friend? ALKKSLD ANGST

“Y/N, look! That bear looks like Sungjin!” Your eyes follow where Wonpil’s finger is pointing and you laugh. “And the one next to him is Jae,” he adds on, moving his finger to the chicken stuffed animal hanging next to the bear.

You both turn and exchange playful smiles, your hands gripping onto the safety rail that separated you from the straight fall down. 

The Ferris wheel slows down, and by the time it has made a complete stop, you and Wonpil are at the highest point. Silence engulfs you both like the warmth of a fire as your eyes take in the scene laying before you. Flashing lights illuminate the amusement park, a stark contrast from its surroundings. In one direction, the sea is pitch black, going on endlessly until it meets with the moonlight; in the other direction, dull street lamps light the way for people to make their way home. The noise of the crowds and the rumbling of the thrill rides all feel distant now. It was beautiful up here, you thought, being able to watch all the chaos so from the top of the world.

However, you cannot escape the storm that raged on inside you. Today, you had decided, would be when it all comes to an end. You let out a deep breath and turn to face the man beside you.

“Wonpil,” you started. “There’s something I wanted to say to you.”

He looks to you without a word and cocks his head.

“Look, I-” the words get caught in your throat, but no matter how hard you try, all that comes out are frantic breaths.

The gondola teeters when you lean your body forward, and he steadies your body to prevent you from falling. Putting his hand behind your back, Wonpil lowers his face to yours and asks if you’re okay.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine. I’m just,” you suck in a breath in your teeth when you realize how shaky your face has become.

“Nervous?” Wonpil offers with a smile. He begins rubbing circles into your back and says, “Don’t be. You can tell me anything.”

You stare at your hands gripping onto the safety bar. The surrounding lights have become nearly a blur to you, but you find the courage to speak again. You force yourself to meet his eyes for at least this moment at least.

“The truth is, Wonpil, I like you.”

You look to him expectantly, but all you hear is,

“Oh.”

The silence comes again. It crashes into you like the merciless waves of the ocean, drowning you in water until your lungs are about to burst. Oh, but how you’d give anything to feel that instead of the pain you feel now. You’re dying, it’s what you keep repeating in your head, but when Wonpil brings his hands back into his lap you remember that this is life.

He looks down, unable to meet your eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he says as delicately as he possibly can.

The silence continues on. It weighs heavy on your body, suppressing all the shaking and tears and disappointment that you are holding back – for the sake of your friendship, you think, or what’s left of it now.

Your eyes are blurred, and you can’t tell what you’re looking at anymore, so you just stare straight ahead.

“The lights look very pretty from up here,” Wonpil speaks softly.

And that’s it. Everything goes back to the way it was, just like that.


	5. "i feel like i can't breathe." (reader x dowoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by tumblr anon: “I feel like I can’t breathe.” + dowoon please !!
> 
> UPDATE: someone pointed out i posted the same thing as chapter 5, so i fixed it. sorry!

Dowoon locked the door five minutes ago, but he hasn’t moved an inch from his spot. He doesn’t want to move. The rain pours and crashes into the ground, but it can’t drown out the pounding of your fists on the door or the cries of sobs and wails that rack your body.

“Dowoon, please,” he hears you beg, and the pounding stops. “Don’t leave me.” He didn’t want to. Not like this at least. Not with you a crying mess and begging him for forgiveness, even though  _he_ was the only one guilty of anything. All he wanted was to make it as painless as possible.  _It’s coming anyway,_ he had thought,  _I’ll just save Y/N the trouble._

Just as Dowoon turns to leave, he hears the thud of you sliding down the door.  **“I feel like I can’t breathe,”**  you choke out. He almost turns around.  _Almost_. But he forces himself to walk away.


	6. "love is overrated." (reader x wonpil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @nazchenkichenki: Hi there
> 
> i forgot to post one yesterday, so i guess today i'll post two

You slump out of bed with ten minutes left before you have to leave, your hair still a mess and your face still swollen. You look in the mirror and mentally slap yourself for not getting up earlier. Not that Wonpil would care what you looked like; you’d grown up used to each other, so it was never really a surprise. However, that was back then. Your lives never really intersect anymore (except for the occasional times his name pops up in the corner of your game monitor, and you spend the night cursing each other through headsets). It’s one of the rare days where Wonpil isn’t busy, and you aren’t feeling (too) lazy, so of course it was obligatory that you two spend it together. 

“So you sing all these love songs, but you don’t actually  _like_  anyone?” you ask Wonpil. You raise a brow at him when he doesn’t immediately answer.

Wonpil pouts and mutters, **“Love is overrated.”**

You sputter the water back out into your glass (”Ew, that’s so gross, Y/N!” Wonpil whines). “What the hell makes you say that?”

“It’s just too unrealistic,” Wonpil says. He holds both his hands up in front of him, opening and closing them. “Like… Me and someone else? I don’t think it could ever work out.” He gives a deflated laugh and lets his shoulders go limp.

You snort and cross your arms. You reply,  **“It’s really not that complicated.** Don’t you love singing and making music?”

“Well, yes. I do, but-”

“Then it’s the same thing,” you cut in, cocking your head to look into Wonpil’s eyes. “You love doing those things because it makes you happy. Love between people is because they make each other happy.” Wonpil can’t seem to break away from your stare. Even when he heart pounds in his chest, even when the ringing starts in his ears and he the sweat starts gathering at his palms, he keeps the eyes trained on yours. However, it’s not long until you notice his unusual silence.

 **“What are you thinking about?”** you ask.

Wonpil finally looks away. Hebegins to fidget in his seat. His eyes are moving rapidly now, and his palms are pressed against the surface of his thighs. “Well,” Wonpil starts. “

“It’s just that,” he nervously begins. “You say love isn’t complicated, but you’re still single.”

Wonpil sees the flash of anger in your eyes. There’s a brief pause where he  _knows_  you’re thinking about all the ways to kill him, and he bolts.


	7. try on (jaepil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was shopping for new glasses when i thought of this.

“Ah!” Wonpil sits in front of Jae’s mirror admiring himself. He turns his head left and right, examining how the glasses fit on his face, and puffs out one of his cheeks. “These glasses look nice on Jae, but they’re weird on me,” he mumbles to himself as he places the glasses down and picks up another pair.

When he looks at himself, he can’t help but laugh. The rectangular frames sit on his nose and take up more than half of his face. He shakes his head, testing the frames, and sure enough they begin falling. He lets out a sigh, and sets the pair aside for another one.

This time he’s speechless when he looks in the mirror. He never knew these would look so…  _cute_  (he had always thought it was another “Jae” thing, so he was hesitant to try). Wonpil’s lips turn up into a box smile, and he giggles at himself, coming closer to the mirror. His appreciation for the glasses is cut short however when the bedroom door opens, and he locks eyes with Jae.

Before Wonpil can even get a word out, he loses his balance and falls backwards on his ass. “H-Hyung, what are you doing here?” he manages out.

“This is my room, Wonpil,” Jae deadpans. He squints his eyes and says, “And… And what are you doing?” Wonpil opens his mouth, but Jae cuts him off before anything else comes out. “Nevermind. I don’t wanna know.”


	8. "you're in love with them." (reader x young k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon: “You’re in love with her.” with young k pleaseee, love your writing btw !!
> 
> LOL i forgot again to post yesterday sorry! the other one will be posted in like 2 mins

“Dude.  **You’re in love with them,”**  Jae’s brings Brian back into reality. Brian looks up at him, raising his eyebrows.

“Sorry, what?” Brian asks innocently. Jae leans into the table, bringing his face closer to Brian’s. A few seconds of inspecting his face (Brian’s eyes are wide and shaking just like they always are when he’s trying to hide something,, and Jae is leaning back smirking.

“Oh, I am  _so_ right,” he says crossing his arms.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Brian asks.

“Dude, you’ve been smiling at your notebook for the past five minutes, and when I come to take a look at what you’re doing,” Jae says, smacking the notebook for emphasis. “I just see Y/N’s name all over the place.” Brian is completely red-faced now, the blush creeping down his neck and making his fingers tingle. Jae turns the notebook to him and examines the page.

“And what is this?” he asks in disbelief. His finger points to a small drawing among all the hearts and squiggles. The smile is crooked, and there are only five strands of hair, but definitely the worst part were the misshapen eyes that stood too far apart.

“Please don’t tell me…” Jae starts, but his suspicions are confirmed when Brian grabs the notebook back. “Brian… Maybe you should stick to writing songs.”


	9. "come here." (reader x sungjin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon: Can you please do 10 and 19 with Sungjin pretty please?????!!!!! Thank you in advance!

Sungjin sits at his desk, fingers typing away and eyes glued to the computer screen. It’s Sungjin’s first time seeing you in months since being away on tour, and you have to admit that you’re getting a  _little_  impatient. You can count the number of times he’s actually looked at you since he arrived on one hand.

You toss and turn in your shared bed, sighing every when you spend too long in one position. Sungjin glances at you, and he mentally slaps himself in the head. He’s typing as fast as he can, but he doesn’t think he can finish this by tonight.

“Sungjin,” you call out. He turns his head to look at you, raising an eyebrow (he tries to keep his face straight, but seeing the pout on your face makes him bite his lip). You open your arms out towards Sungjin.  **“Come here,”** you whine.

Sungjin lowers his head with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I know I came home today, but I really have to finish this,” he says. He regretfully goes back to his computer when you dismiss it with a simple “fine” and twist your body again. The bed creaks, and when Sungjin looks over, your back is faced to him. He feels his chest squeeze as guilt rises up in him. He looks back to his computer, and without wasting another second, he gets up from his seat.  _It can wait until tomorrow_ , he decides.

Your eyes pop open wide when you feel the bed dip and a pair of arms wrap around your waist. The hairs on Sungjin’s head tickle when he nestles his head into your neck and pulls you closer. You turn around in his arms and look up at him, examine his face in your hands while you feel the rise and fall of his chest. A small smile grows on your face, and you pull him into a kiss.

 **“I’ve missed this,”**  you whisper.


	10. "sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy." (reader x wonpil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @wonpillows: 21 with wonpil huhuhuhuhuhuhu <3
> 
> a/n: i was thinking of sassy go go when i wrote this soooooo

You and Wonpil make it on the bus right before it’s about to leave, swinging around a pole to slide into a pair of seats next to the window. You’re still giggling when the bus starts to move.

“How hell did you know that?” you lean back in your seat and stare at Wonpil.

“Well, I was reading the Doraemon wiki page one night and I guess I remember a lot of what I read,” Wonpil seems to be thinking for a moment (his eyes look to the ceiling and his lips are pressed into a thin line). “Did you also know that Doraemon was originally supposed to be yellow?” he asks you.

You shake your head, your mouth forming into an “o” and letting out sounds of wonder (the enthusiasm from this boy is always so addictive.  **“** **Sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy,”** you say to him, and he shrugs. “Still, I can’t believe this was the prize…” you mutter. You both take another moment to stare at the rice cooker sitting in Wonpil’s arms.

“I hope Sungjin-hyung likes it,” Wonpil says.


	11. puppy love (reader x dowoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @llynnfics: Ya girls in pain omg. Can you please write a drabble with my bby Dowoon where he tries to comfort his cramping s/o??? You’re a doll, thank you in advance Gigi!!!!! (๑>◡<๑)

Dowoon hears another sniffle come from you. He can feel the curve of you against him as you crumple your body into an even tighter ball (Dowoon didn’t think it could get this bad, but  _man_  was he wrong). He runs his hands along your arms, trying anything to help soothe the pain.

Another choked moan leaves your mouth. Dowoon kisses the top of your head and goes to lay his hand against your lower abdomen. He runs his hand back and forth there, applying light pressure (he hopes the instructions he looked up five minutes ago will work).

The sheets ruffle, and Dowoon hears you gasp. “I… I love you so much,” you whimper. Dowoon swears he isn’t fazed, but with the way his mouth opened into a wide smile and his eyes turned intro crescents, it’s clear your words had an effect on him. He opens his mouth to return the feelings, but—

“Tory, I love you so much!” you choke out. Dowoon props himself up on an elbow and looks over to see you resting your head against his dog’s body. However, with a twist of his body, Tory has had enough of your tears, and he leaps out of your arms and off the bed.

“That means he doesn’t love you back,” Dowoon mutters bitterly, and your cries only get louder.


	12. may i borrow? (reader x dowoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @llynnfics: Ommmggggg I know!! Can you do a photographer!au with Dowoon! One where you both are in the same photography class and he’s just a cute shy bean?? (You know what i mean lol)

“Excuse me, do you happen to have an extra battery?”

“I do, but we don’t have the same camera…”

“Ah…”

This exchange ends with a sigh coming from the young man in glasses. You jump at the  _thud_ behind you and decide to glance back. A mess of dark hair is all you can see and an abandoned camera sitting next to it.

 _Oh, it’s the same camera_.

You bend down to unzip your bag and dig through until you find what you’re looking for. When you turn back around, Dowoon has his cheek pressed against the cool surface of his desk, and he plays with the strap of his camera, wrapping and unwrapping it around his finger.

“Here,” you slide the battery just in front of his face. “You can use one of mine.”

He’s frozen for a moment and he glances up at you, then back down at the battery, before he grabs it and sits up straight. He clears his throat and thanks you with a small bow of his head, inserting the battery into his camera.

You’re about to turn back around, but something feels off.

“Dowoon… you look a bit different today,” you say to him.

“O-Oh, it must be my glasses,” he pipes up. He gives a nervous laugh, pushing his glasses up with his knuckle. “I don’t usually wear them, but I was in a rush this morning so…” Another nervous chuckle comes out of him.

You tilt your head, eyes never blinking as you examine the way the glasses frame his face. “I think they look really cute. You should wear them more often.”

Dowoon’s heart stutters. “Th-Thanks! You too!” Dowoon mentally smacks himself in the head, but when your face lights up at his small error, he’s at least thankful he was able to make you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i don’t even know if dowoon needs glasses but listen we can just make this a glasses!au too ok.


	13. in a crowded bus (reader x young k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon: A suggestion for a one shot: Brian walks Y/N home after a late night cram study session at the library. Something fluffy <3

Brian had stopped you on your way out of the school library, offering to walk you home. You were both going the same way and both catching the same bus, he had brought up, so it would be safer to go together.

You were delighted at the offer, but your spirits fell when the bus came into view, packed to the brim with passengers trying to get home. Brian puts a hand on your shoulder, following right after you onto the bus.

Your shoulders are scrunched to your ears now, one hand wrapped around the bar to keep your balance. (You feel Brian’s fingers brush against yours, but you don’t say anything.) When the bus lurches forward, your feet stumble, and Brian has to grab your waist to stop you from colliding into the woman beside you. You mumble a quiet thanks and keep your eyes down, hoping your hair hides the blush in your face and ears.

More passengers board on the next stop. How so many people can fit in such a small space, you have no clue. When a man in a suit squeezes himself into the little space that was left beside you, you’re forced to turn your body. Now, with a suitcase pressed against the back of your legs, your face comes inches from Brian’s. His lips come into a smirk right in your view, and you do anything to keep your mind away from the thought of kissing him. You clear your throat and adjust the strap on your shoulder to distract yourself (but of course, your eyes go right back to his lips).

You’ll admit though, it did help in one way. Even if you weren’t bundled up in the five layers of clothing you had on now, you’re sure the pink flush that’s been on your face for the whole bus ride has been keeping you quite warm.


	14. camera shy (sungbri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon: hi hi! i was wondering if maybe you could write something for sungjin and young k together? please and thank you!
> 
> a/n: i had sooooo much fun writing this one

“Can’t you turn off the camera for just one second?” Sungjin asks. Brian ignores him, of course. The two were enjoying some time out (”The weather is too nice to not go outside,” Sungjin had insisted), when Brian suggested they start filming themselves. At first Sungjin was uneasy, but he reluctantly agreed (after all, who could resist Brian’s cute eyes and cute smile and God, he is so weak, Sungjin thinks). It was an innocent suggestion at first, but when Brian noticed how it annoyed Sungjin, well, of course, he  _had_  to do it.

“Why is that, hyung? I want to share this with everyone,” Brian says, choosing just the words to get on Sungjin’s nerves. He knows fully well why Sungjin has been sulking for the last ten minutes, but he can’t miss an opportunity to push some affection out of him (a sulky Sungjin is an easy Sungjin). Sungjin walks in front, leading with the same pebble he has been kicking for a while now, head hung low and arms daggling at his side. Normally, Sungjin’s sleeves are pushed up, but now that he was more focused on  _other_ things the sleeves fell down past his fingers, and Brian swears he’s buying Sungjin more sweaters like this because it’s just too cute. It isn’t long before Brian waves goodbye to the camera, turns it off, and runs to catch up with the older boy. He comes to a stop when he’s side by side with Sungjin, and he nearly laughs at the way the he grimaces upon his arrival. Brian nudges him with his elbow, giving him a warm smile.

“Don’t be so grumpy,” he teases. “You can do whatever you want now.” Sungjin avoids his gaze. He turns his head the other way and scoffs, but Brian doesn’t give up. “Let me help you with this,” Brian offers, grabbing Sungjin’s arm and rolling up the long sleeves of his shirt. “You don’t like when they fall down, right?” When he’s done with one sleeve, he goes to the other. Sungjin just watches with a straight face until he finishes. Then Brian looks back up at him. “You wanted to hold my hand, right?” he playfully asks as his fingers start to play with Sungjin’s, and Sungjin wants to smack the smug look off his face (or kiss it off, he can settle for either). Brian’s fingers barely brush Sungjin’s; he goes back and forth, hooking a finger around one of Sungjin’s and then pulling away, teasing Sungjin almost innocently. But Sungjin knows it’s not innocent, and he knows Brian will never stop until he gets what he wants.

And so Sungjin decides he’s had enough (he really can’t take it anymore, his fingers are twitching and his poor heart is ready to jump out of his chest) and makes a move. His fingers wrap firmly around Brian’s, squeezing once before he turns his hand over to swipe his thumb over his knuckles. Sungjin is glaring at their hands, but just above him Brian is grinning like a fool. He sneaks a quick peck on Sungjn’s cheek before he turns to walk again, dragging a blushing Sungjin next to him.


	15. beach bum (reader x young k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon: Hi Gigi <3 can I request the FLUFFIEST be lazy Young K you can manage? Kill me with feels. winks.

“Brian, it’s so nice out. Can’t you please just-” But your words are only met with more groans from the giant man chlid. Since you arrived at the beach, you’ve been trying to convince Brian to go out into the water. It’s a beautiful day, even he will admit that, but all he wants to do is sleep like a rock under the shade of some tall-ass trees. He loves you, but… the comfort of his cosy little beach chair is at stake.

“Brian, come on. We can’t let a day like this go to waste,” you argue, shaking his shoulder. An angry pout comes on your lips, and he can’t help but laugh at your expression. It just makes him want to tease you more.

“I don’t feel like getting up though,” Brian grumbles. You let out a sigh of exasperation and drop your arms at your side.

“I’ll carry you then,” comes your desperate offer, and Brian’s ears perk up. He glances up at you with a smile and opens his arms out. When you just stare at him, he tilts his head at you.

“Well?” he stretches out.

“Are you serious?” you ask. Even at times like this, he never fails to amaze you. You take the tilt of his head and the wiggle of his fingers as a signal for yes, I would like you to please carry my five foot eleven body across the beach and into the ocean. With a huff, you grab onto his hands and pull him up.

But it doesn’t stop there; this guy even refuses to stand up by himself. His body falls on top of yours, and your hands have to shoot out and latch to his sides, otherwise you  _both_  would have died. You glare at him from under his chest, but he only returns a smile at you. Shoving his body, you manage to turn yourself around so he’s on your back (”I’m like a backpack,” he laughs out, but all you want to do right now his throw his body into the sand). You hold onto both his arms draped over your shoulders, and you slowly inch forward, Brian’s feet dragging in the sand behind you.

The edge of the water is just in your sight, but not even halfway there, your legs give out, and you have no choice but to collapse into the soft sand. Luckily for Brian (and unluckily for you), your body under his cushions his fall.

“Aw, come on, Y/N!” he whines. “We were almost there!” You answer him back with another glare, but the stupid grin remains on his face.

“Brian, you’re lucky I love you,” you mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i feel like this one fell a little short so i apologize if it didn't turn out how u wanted!


	16. roommates (reader x sungjin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: can i get uuuuh college!sungjin fluff like house mates or like, an awkard meeting, something among those lines

The first time you meet Sungjin, it is three in the morning, and he is completely wasted. You tug your the sheets over your head, trying to drown out the noise, as he stands (more like wobbles) under the streetlight, strumming his guitar and singing to the skies. Is he speaking a different dialect? Or is he just too drunk to even speak? It doesn’t matter to you, but when he is still there after an hour, and the noise has just become too much for you to handle, and you have no choice but to open a window and yell back.

Which, unfortunately, does nothing to help the situation. All it prompts is an even angrier Sungjin with even angrier singing and even angrier strumming. That is, until he loses his balance and topples over. You’re relieved that he is able to put his hands out to catch his fall, but you just as soon start to panic when you see his body crumple into the street. So you slip on a hoodie and some shoes and run down to check if he’s okay and help him onto a street bench. You are met with protests at first (“I don’t want to be touched by a demon like you,” he spits out), but he easily complies after his stomach churns, and he is doubled over in front of a bush, throwing up from intoxication.

You don’t learn much that night other than his name and that he had gotten drunk (obviously) with a friend and mistaken your apartment for his ex’s (it must have been bad break up, or Sungjin is just a very angry person). After making sure he is capable, you both part ways. Neither of you expect to see each other again, but, oh, how fate is.

The second time you meet Sungjin, it’s three in the afternoon, and he’s strumming a guitar in the living room. When he looks up and meets your eyes, he shoots up and he’s about to bolt to his room when —

“No way. I can’t believe I’m living with you,” you say out loud, and Sungjin nearly drops his guitar. His eyes go wide like saucers, and he’s sputtering out all the words that he can think of, but before he can actually form a coherent sentence, Brian is back from the kitchen, and he’s directing you to your room. Just before you enter, however, he notices that Sungjin is still standing and staring. So being the good friend he is, he asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing,” Sungjin says, and he meets you with an intense gaze. “There’s nothing wrong,” he continues. Brian looks at you, and you raise your eyebrows at him. He looks back and forth between the two of you before he simply shrugs.

“Make yourself at home,” he says with a smile. You nod, and both you and Sungjin watch as he leaves to his room. The moment you hear the door close, your heads snap to each other. Your eyes hold that gaze until reality hits you both, and Sungjin is turning red, and you’re covering your mouth laughing.


	17. moving in (reader x young k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @dowoonsdrumstick: finally moving in after a while with boyfriend younghyun

The best part about moving in with your boyfriend is definitely the cuddles  ~~and the sex~~. It was a hassle before, having to take the train to each other’s apartments, because by the time you had gotten comfortable in each other’s arms, it was already time to leave. Now, you have all the time in the world (well, all the time that Brian’s business classes and hours at work allowed, as well as your own, which still was considerably more than before).

But it’s not always rainbows and butterflies. You’ve found that oftentimes, Brian can resort to some weird tactics when he gets mad.

“Brian, do you really have to do this?” you ask, putting a hand on your hip, but he doesn’t move from his seat on the couch.

Without looking away from his laptop, he replies, “Do what?”

 _You know exactly what_ , you want to snap at him, but instead you just sigh. You end up walking over to him. Still, when you sink into the couch next to him, he doesn’t move.

“Brian, let’s talk,” you say seriously, and finally he looks up at you.

“You can’t just move all our dishes to the highest shelves when you’re mad.”


	18. UPDATE

hey, so i decided to just post all the drafts i had on here because having been so busy with school and everything, i forgot to post them...

ANYWAY! i will continue posting drabbles both on ao3 and my tumblr (<http://day69.tumblr.com>)

and as always comments are always very much appreciated c:


	19. quiet (reader x dowoon)

Dowoon is a quiet guy, and he likes quiet things, just the same as you are a quiet person, and you like quiet things, so when you two started dating, it was just the same: quiet. To those who know (which is actually very little: only your parents and the grandmother on the corner of the street who sees you walking home together hours after school ends), you two are the perfect match, but to others, the opposite.

From what people see, you have never even met. You have lived here your whole life, yet people cannot even recall a moment you looked at each other, much less fallen in love.

From what people don't see, it's a pure and simple love. It's the way your hands brush against each other and intertwine, and the way he opens his arms for you to fit perfectly under, and the way you never want things to end, the way you swear you could stay here forever.

Words don't have to be said, you both think. The unspoken speaks for itself.

Oh, but how words can be used sometimes.

When the boy two seats behind you starts spending lunch at your desk, you don't say anything. You just smile, working at your desk as he rambles on and on. At the change of his tone, you hum and nod in agreement or understanding or anything really that would make it look like you had actually been listening. You continue on like this, smiling and nodding and humming, until you jump at his words.

"Really? You think so too?" he excitedly asks. He's beaming now, the corners of his mouth and his eyebrows lifting up. You blink a couple of times, opening and closing your mouth, trying to find words to say but he beats you to it.

"Aw, that's really great," he continues. He takes a hold of your hand in both of his, holding it between your puzzled expression and his blinding smile. "We should go see a movie together then!"

The gears in your head have yet to turn, so the first mechanism that makes it through is a  nervous smile and accompanied with some nervous laughter. Which was a big mistake, really.

In seconds, your hand is released, and the boy is being hoisted up from his seat by the back of his collar. His eyes and mouth go wide, but when he whips his head around to see the boy behind him, he's smiling again.

"Dowoon-ah, what are you doing here?" he brightly asks, but Dowoon doesn't return a smile.

Instead, he says, "Fuck off."


	20. picnic (reader x dowoon)

This is the last thing Dowoon wanted. It was a beautiful day, the weather had turned out better than he had expected for the picnic he had planned with you. The pink and yellow flowers dusted the green grass in vibrant shades, and he had been religiously taking his allergy medicine, so he could enjoy the landscape sniffle-free. The wind danced with you, swaying with your body, brushing your hair to against your bare shoulders, and lifting the flowing skirt of your  light sundress.

Except now your dress was soaking wet. Dowoon made sure he did everything with the utmost care: choosing flat, dry area to set the blanket down, preparing all the food in the basket, bringing all the utensils, bringing a jacket so he could slip it over your shoulders when you get cold. He wanted in him so badly for everything to go smoothly, but he was just so nervous, his hands shook just too much, and the cup had slipped from his fingers and spilled water all over lap.

Dowoon was frozen in disbelief for a second. Then he felt the water dripping down and pooling down next to his knees, and all at once his ears are red and he's mouthing a long string of apologies and frantically grabbing for paper towels to wipe at your dress, but just when he thinks it can't get any worse, he tugs at the skirt of your dress just a little too hard and there's a tearing noise and there's a gap starting from the top of your thigh to the end of your dress.

He stops stuttering, but now his face is just stuck in shock (he hopes it isn't permanent, but he thinks it might as well be if he's always going to be this stupid). Slowly, he brings his face up to look at you, and he's met with a blank stare.

"I-I'm so, so, so sorry," he begins his apologies again. "I just-"

"Dude, chill," you place a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, but he's just as shocked before. It's silent as the gears are turning in his head. You hate him, he  _knows_  it, and when you're done talking to him, you're going to excuse yourself and just leave him there.

So he does the only thing he can think of, and he kneels down, shoves his forehead to the ground, and begins yet another string of apologies. You sit there, dumbfounded by your situation. Eventually you let out an exasperated sigh and pull him up by the back of his shirt.

"Yah, if you really feel sorry go buy me a new dress," you snap at him.


End file.
